Stín a štěstěna
Po pádu Gangplanka v Bilgewateru zavládl chaos. Staré spory se řeší proléváním krve a hrozí, že město se roztrhne vedví následkem války mezi gangy. Miss Fortune přemýšlí o ceně její pomsty, když vtom město obklopí Černá mlha plná hrůzostrašných mrtvých. |500px|center Kapitola první - Krev v ulicích, Slavná smrt a Dolů za Vousatou dámou Řeznické čepele pověsily Kavku za čelist na zrezivělý lanový trn a nechaly ji tam na pospas přístavním mrchožroutům. Byl to sedmnáctý zavražděný příslušník gangu, kterého muž v kápi dnes večer spatřil. Na bilgewaterské poměry to byla klidná noc. Přinejmenším od té doby, co padl Král korzárů. Přístavní krysy s rudými tesáky už oběšenci sežraly skoro celá chodidla a nyní hřadovaly na naskládaných rybářských koších, aby mu mohly orvat měkké maso z lýtek. Muž v kápi nezastavil. „Pomoz. Mi.“ Slova vlhce zabublala hrdlem zalitým krví. Muž v kápi se otočil, ruce mu sjely ke zbraním zastrčeným za širokým opaskem. Jakkoliv to bylo neuvěřitelné, Kavka visící na trnu s kostěnou rukojetí byla pořád naživu. Řeznické čepele trn zarazily hluboko do dřevěné konstrukce nákladního jeřábu. Neexistoval způsob, jak Kavku sundat a neroztrhat jí při tom lebku na kousky. „Pomoz. Mi.“ zopakoval oběšenec. Muž v kápi zaváhal, zamyslel se nad žádostí Kavky. „K čemu by to bylo?“ řekl nakonec. „I kdybych tě odtamtud sundal, do rána bude po tobě.“ Kavka opatrně zvedla ruku ke skryté kapse v sešívané vestě a vytáhla zlatý kraken. Dokonce i v tom tlumeném světle muž v kápi poznal, že je pravý. Když se přiblížil, mrchožrouti zasyčeli a naježili srst. Přístavní krysy nebyly velké, ale masa tak teplého jako tohle se nechtěly vzdát jen tak snadno. Vycenily dlouhé jehlovité tesáky, ze kterých odkapávaly sliny plné nemocí. Skopnul jednu krysu do vody. Druhou rozdrtil botou. Chňapaly po něm a kousaly, ale díky hbité práci nohou žádná z nich jeho maso neochutnala. Všechny jeho pohyby byly plynulé a precizní. Zabil ještě tři přístavní krysy, než se zbylé rozprchly do stínů, odkud na něj rozmrzele upíraly rudé oči. Muž v kápi došel ke Kavce. Obličej měl zahalený, avšak světlo zlodějského měsíce dávalo tušit, že je to tvář, na které už se neobjevuje úsměv. „Přišla si pro tebe smrt,“ řekl. „Obejmi ji s uklidňujícím vědomím, že se postarám, aby byla definitivní.“ Sáhl do kabátu a vytáhl třpytivý stříbrný bodec. Byl dlouhý dvě pídě a pokrytý vyrytými symboly, které se vinuly po celé jeho délce. Připomínal zdobené brašnářské šídlo. Muž přiložil hrot šídla umírajícímu pod bradu. Oběšenec vyvalil oči, a když se zahleděl přes nedozírný oceán, jeho ruka zašátrala po rukávu muže v kápi. Moře bylo jako černé zrcadlo, ve kterém se odrážela zář nesčetných svíček, přístavních pánví s žhavým uhlím a světla lamp pokřiveného sklem posbíraným z tisíců vraků na útesech. „Víte, co číhá za obzorem,“ řekl. „Znáte hrůzu, kterou to s sebou přináší. A přesto se na sebe vrháte jako vzteklá zvířata. Nedává mi to žádný smysl.“ Otočil se, udeřil patou dlaně do rozšířeného konce šídla a prohnal jeho hrot oběšencovým mozkem. Poslední předsmrtní záchvěv, a Kavčina bolest skončila. Z prstů mrtvého vypadla zlatá mince a s tichým šplouchnutím se skutálela do oceánu. Muž vytáhl bodec a vyčistil ho o Kavčinu rozedranou košili. Vrátil ho do pochvy uvnitř kabátu a vytáhl zlatou jehlu a kus stříbrné nitě namočené ve vodách Ionijského pramene. Se zručností člověka, který už tuto službu poskytoval mnohokrát, sešil muži oči a rty. Zatímco pracoval, pronášel slova, která ho naučili před celými věky, slova poprvé neblaze vyslovená dávno mrtvým králem. „Teď si tě mrtví nemohou nárokovat,“ řekl, když došil a odložil náčiní. „To možná ne, ale my rozhodně naprázdno neodejdem, to teda ne,“ řekl nějaký hlas za mužem v kápi. Otočil se a sundal si kápi, čímž odhalil pokožku s barvou a strukturou starého mahagonu, a také hranaté a patricijské lícní kosti. Tmavé vlasy na částečně vyholené hlavě měl sepnuté v dlouhých pramenech. Nově příchozí si prohlížel očima, které viděly nesrovnatelné hrůzy. Šest mužů. Měli na sobě krví ztvrdlé kožené zástěry, jež odhalovaly končetiny s provazci svalů omotanými vytetovanými trny. Každý z nich měl v ruce zubatý hák a na opascích jim visela celá řada řeznických nožů. Když padl tyran, jenž vládl Bilgewateru železnou pěstí, malí gauneři nabrali odvahu. Poté, co byl odstraněn, zavládl ve městě chaos, protože se soupeřící gangy snažily získat nová území. Nesnažili se nijak skrývat. Okované boty, jateční zápach a tlumené kletby ohlásily jejich přítomnost dávno předtím, než se objevili. „Nevadí mi, že Vousatá dáma dostala minci, fakt ne,“ řekl největší Řezník, který měl tak ohromné panděro, až bylo s podivem, že se vůbec dokáže přiblížit k mršině natolik, aby ji mohl vykuchat. „Ale tady Starýho ranaře Johna zabil jeden z našich, pěkně na férovku, fakt že jo. Takže ten zlaťák patřil nám.“ „Chcete tady zemřít?“ zeptal se muž. Tlusťoch se zasmál. „Víš, s kým mluvíš?“ „Ne. Vy ano?“ „No tak prosím, řekni mi to, ať to můžu vyrejt do kamene, se kterým utopím tvoje kosti.“ „Jmenuji se Lucian,“ řekl, odhodil dozadu cípy svého dlouhého kabátu a vytáhl pár pistolí vyrobených ze štípaného kamene a naleštěných kovů, jaké neznali ani ti nejlehkovážnější alchymisté Zaunu. Záblesk ohromujícího světla srazil tlustého Řezníka na zem a na místě, kde bývalo jeho groteskně nafouklé srdce, zela spálená díra. Lucianova druhá pistole byla menší, jemněji vypracovaná, a vyšlehl z ní spalující proud žlutého ohně, který rozsekl dalšího Řezníka na dva kusy, od klíční kosti až po rozkrok. Rozutekli se jako předtím přístavní krysy, ale Lucian je jednoho po druhém odstřelil. Každý světelný záblesk znamenal smrtící zásah. V mžiku oka bylo všech šest Řezníků mrtvých. Zasunul pistole zpátky do pouzder a znovu se zahalil do kabátu. Hluk a zuřivost jeho díla přilákají další, takže neměl čas zachránit duše těchto mužů před tím, co přijde. Lucian si povzdechl. Byla to chyba, že se zastavil u té Kavky, ale možná že muž, kterým kdysi býval, pořád nebyl úplně ztracen. Hrozilo, že se na povrch vynoří vzpomínky, a tak potřásl hlavou. „Jím už znovu být nemůžu,“ řekl. Není dost silný, aby zabil Řetězového strážce. Olafův hauberk z ledových šupin byl pokrytý krví a vnitřnostmi. Zabručel a rozmáchl se jednoruční sekerou. Pod údery zbraně, jejíž ostří bylo zakaleno v pravém ledu hluboko v nejodlehlejších končinách Freljordu, kosti praskaly a svaly se rozestupovaly. S prskající pochodní v jedné ruce se brodil mokvajícími vnitřnostmi krakenodraka a s každým máchnutím se prosekával hlouběji. Trvalo mu tři hodiny, než se dostal takhle daleko, než rozštípal ohromné lesknoucí se orgány a hutné kosti. Pravda, nestvůra už byla mrtvá, probodnutá před týdnem po měsíc trvajícím pronásledování ze severu. Její šupinatou kůži proniklo více než třicet harpun vržených mocnými pažemi a širokými zády z paluby Polibku zimy, ale bylo to Olafovo kopí, co nakonec ukončilo boj. Zabití nestvůry uprostřed zuřící bouře kousek od Bilgewateru jej naplnilo nadšením a na jeden krátký okamžik – když se loď naklonila a málem jej shodila nestvůře do tlamy – si pomyslel, že by toto mohla být chvíle, kdy se dočká slavné smrti, kterou hledal. Jenže kormidelník Svarfell, nechť je prokleta jeho silná paže, otočil kormidlo a narovnal loď. A tak, bohužel, Olaf přežil. O další den se tím přiblížil k hrůzné představě, že zemře poklidně ve své posteli jako šedovousý kmet. Zakotvili v Bilgewateru v naději, že prodají mršinu a oberou ji o bojové trofeje: obrovské zuby, černou krev, která hoří jako olej a titánská žebra hodící se k zastřešení síně jeho matky. Jeho soukmenovci, vyčerpaní lovem, spali na palubě Polibku zimy, ale věčně netrpělivý Olaf odpočívat nedokázal. Popadl proto svou lesknoucí se sekeru a pustil se do porcování kolosální nestvůry. Konečně spatřil její vnitřní tlamu, žebrovaný jícen dost velký na to, aby spolkl celý klan nebo rozdrtil třicetiveslovou dlouhou loď jediným kousnutím. Zuby nestvůry vypadaly jako ostře řezané obsidiánové balvany. Olaf přikývl. „Ba. Budou se hodit k obložení ohniště větrných chodců a těch, kteří čtou z kostí a popela.“ Zabodl špičatý konec pochodně do masa krakenodraka a pustil se do práce, sekal do čelisti tak dlouho, dokud se zub neuvolnil. Pak si pověsil sekeru na opasek a s bručením si vyložil nesmírně těžký zub na rameno. „Jako když si mrazivý troll sbírá led na své doupě,“ poznamenal a vydal se ven z vnitřností nestvůry, ponořen až po kolena v krvi a žíravých trávicích šťávách. Konečně se vynořil z obrovské rány v zadní části krakenodraka a z plných plic se nadechl mírně čerstvějšího vzduchu. Dokonce i po pobytu ve vnitřnostech nestvůry páchl Bilgewater kouřem, potem a mrtvolami. Zdejší vzduch byl ztěžklý zápachem příliš mnoha lidí namačkaných na sebe jako prasata v chlévku. Olaf vyplivl nechutnou slinu a řekl: „Čím dřív se vrátím na sever, tím líp.“ Vzduch ve Freljordu byl tak ostrý, že vás mohl říznout až na kost. Tady každý nádech chutnal jako zkyslé mléko a zkažené maso. „Hej!“ zavolal na něj směrem od vody nějaký hlas. Olaf zamžoural do přítmí a spatřil osamělého rybáře veslujícího na otevřené moře za linií vznášejících se bójí, na kterých viseli mrtví ptáci a zvonečky. „Ta nestvůra tě zrovna vysrala?“ zakřičel rybář. Olaf přikývl a řekl: „Neměl jsem zlato, abych si zaplatil za cestu na lodi, tak jsem ji nechal, aby mě ve Freljordu spolkla a odnesla na jih.“ Rybář se zakřenil a napil se z nakřáplé flašky z modrého skla. „Poseděl bych a poslechl si tu báchorku, jen co je pravda!“ „Přijď na Polibek zimy a ptej se po Olafovi,“ zavolal Olaf zpátky. „Podělíme se o žejdlík gravölu a uctíme nestvůru písněmi o zhoubě.“ Vzduch kolem Bílého přístaviště obvykle páchl po výkalech racků a hnijících rybách. Dnes chutnal po spáleném mase a dřevě, což byla příchuť, kterou si Miss Fortune začínala spojovat se smrtí pořád dalších Gangplankových mužů. Oblohu zastiňoval popel a k západu se nesly páchnoucí výpary z hořících kádí, ve kterých se ve Vražedných docích škvařil tuk z leviatana. Miss Fortune z toho měla mastný pocit v puse, a tak si odplivla na pokřivené trámy přístaviště. Voda pod ním byla znečištěná zbytky tisíců mrtvol, které se tu za ty roky potopily. „Měl jsi se svými chlapy rušnou noc,“ řekla a kývla hlavou směrem ke kouři zvedajícímu se ze západních útesů. „No jo, to měl,“ souhlasil Rafen. „Dneska zaklepala bačkorama další hromada Gangplankových chlapů.“ „Kolik jste jich dostali?“ zeptala se Miss Fortune. „Dalších deset mládenců z Cragsidu,“ odpověděl Rafen. „A od Hřbitovních lotrů už bude klid.“ Miss Fortune souhlasně přikývla a obrátila pohled k zdobenému bronzovému dělu ležícímu na nábřeží. Uvnitř hlavně ležel Jackknife Byrne. Konečně zemřel na střelu do břicha, kterou utržil toho dne, kdy se všechno změnilo; toho dne, kdy Mrtvá tůně vybuchla před zraky celého Bilgewateru. Ta střela byla určená jí. Nyní přišel čas, aby se Byrne odebral dolů mezi mrtvé a ona mu dlužila to, že ho na tu cestu vyprovodí. Složit svůj hold mu přišlo něco kolem dvě stě mužů a žen: její vlastní důstojníci, členové Byrneho bývalého gangu a cizinci, o kterých si myslela, že by se mohlo jednat o bývalé členy posádky, nebo zvědavé čumily, co se přišli podívat na ženu, která zničila Gangplanka. Byrne tvrdil, že kdysi velel vlastní lodi, dvoustěžňové brigantině, která byla postrachem noxijského pobřeží, ale měla na to jenom jeho slovo. Možná to tak bylo, možná ne, nicméně v Bilgewateru bývala pravda často mnohem podivnější než jakýkoliv příběh, který si zdejší početní vypravěči dokázali vymyslet. „Vidím taky, že jste je přiměli servat se mezi sebou o Vražedný doky,“ poznamenala Miss Fortune a setřásala si přitom z klop popel. Zpod třírohého klobouku se jí valily dlouhé rudé vlasy a splývaly jí na ramena formálního dlouhého kabátu. „No jo, poštvat proti sobě Psy z Krysí čtvrti a Přístavní krále nebylo zas tak těžký,“ odpověděl Rafen. „Ven Gallar si na to místo vždycky brousil zuby. Tvrdí, že ho Travynovi hoši před deseti lety sebrali jeho tátovi.“ „Je to pravda?“ „Kdo ví?“ opáčil Rafen. „Na tom stejně nesejde. Gallar by řekl cokoliv, aby nad touhle částí doků získal kontrolu. Jenom jsem mu s tím trochu pomoh.“ „Nezbylo tam toho moc, co by se dalo kontrolovat.“ „To ne,“ souhlasil Rafen s úšklebkem. „Více méně se vzájemně vymordovali. Nepředpokládám, že by nám kterejkoliv z těch gangů dělal v dohledný době problémy.“ „Ještě jeden týden jako tenhle a nezbude naživu nikdo z Gangplankových lidí.“ Rafen jí věnoval podivný pohled a Miss Fortune předstírala, že ho nevidí. „Pojď, pošleme Byrnea ke dnu,“ řekla. Přešli k dělu, připravení překulit ho do moře. Zpěněnou hladinu vody pokrýval les dřevěných značek, od jednoduchých disků až po propracované řezby mořských hadů. „Chce někdo něco říct?“ zeptala se Miss Fortune. Nikdo nechtěl, a tak pokývla Rafenovi, než však mohli dělo svrhnout do vody, rozlehl nad přístavištěm dunivý hlas. „Já za něj pronesu slova.“ Miss Fortune se otočila a spatřila obrovskou ženu oblečenou v barevné róbě a akrech látky, která k nim kráčela přes doky. Doprovázela ji skupina potetovaných mužů, tucet mladíků vyzbrojených kopími se zubatými ostřími, pistolemi s širokými hlavněmi a palicemi s háčky. Vykračovali si jako nafoukaní gangsteři, kterými byli, a stáli tam se svou kněžkou, jako by jim doky patřily. „U sedmi pekel, co tady dělá tahle?“ „Illaoi znala Byrnea?“ „Ne. Zná mě,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Slyšela jsem, že ona s Gangplankem... víš co.“ „Vážně?“ „Tak se to aspoň šušká.“ „U Vousatý dámy, není divu, že nám Okaovi muži dávali v posledních tejdnech tak zabrat.“ Illaoi nesla těžkou kamennou kouli, která vypadala, že váží zhruba tolik jako kotva Sirény. Obrovitá kněžka ji nosila všude s sebou a Miss Fortune předpokládala, že je to nějaký totem. To, čemu všichni říkali Vousatá dáma, nazývala ona jakýmsi prakticky nevyslovitelným jménem. Illaoi odněkud vytáhla oloupané mango a zakousla se do něj. Začala ovoce s otevřenou pusou hlasitě žvýkat a nakoukla do hlavně děla. „Muž z Bilgewateru si zaslouží požehnání Nagakabouros, že?“ „Proč ne,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Koneckonců, půjde dolů, aby se s bohyní setkal.“ „Nagakabouros nežije v hlubinách,’ opáčila Illaoi. „To si myslí jenom bláhové růžové kůže. Nagakabouros je ve všem, co děláme a co nás posouvá na naší cestě.“ „No jistě, to bylo ode mě hloupé,“ poznamenala Miss Fortune. Illaoi vyplivla vláknitou pecku manga do vody a zamávala kamenným idolem jako obří dělovou koulí před Miss Fortune. „Ty nejsi hloupá, Sarah,“ řekla Illaoi se smíchem. „Jenže ani nevíš, kdo jsi, a co jsi udělala.“ „Proč jsi přišla doopravdy, Illaoi? Jde o něj?“ „Ha! Ani trochu,“ odfrkla si Illaoi. „Můj život patří Nagakabouros. Bůh nebo člověk? Co je to za volbu?“ „Vůbec žádná,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „To má Gangplank smůlu.“ Illaoi se zazubila a odhalila pusu plnou rozmačkaného manga. „Nemýlíš se,“ řekla a pomalu přikývla, „jenže pořád neslyšíš. Svěsila jsi z háku břitúhoře a musíš mu dupnout na krk a odejít, než do tebe zaboří zuby. Pak by ses už nikdy nepohnula.“ „Co to znamená?“ „Vyhledej mě, až na to přijdeš,“ řekla Illaoi a natáhla ruku. V její dlani byl uhnízděný přívěšek z růžového korálu naaranžovaného do série křivek rozbíhajících se ze středu, který vypadal jako jediné nemrkající oko. „Vezmi si ho,“ řekla Illaoi. „Co to je?“ „Znamení Nagakabouros, které tě povede, až se ztratíš.“ „Co je to doopravdy?“ „Nic jiného než jsem řekla.“ Miss Fortune zaváhala, ale shromáždilo se tu příliš mnoho lidí, než aby mohla otevřeně urazit kněžku Vousaté dámy tím, že odmítne její dar. Vzala si přívěšek a sundala si třírohý klobouk, aby si mohla navléknout koženou šňůrku kolem krku. Illaoi se k ní naklonila a zašeptala. „Nemyslím si, že jsi hloupá,“ pronesla. „Dokaž mi, že mám pravdu.“ „Proč by mi mělo záležet na tom, co si myslíš?“ zeptala se Miss Fortune. „Protože se blíží bouře,“ řekla Illaoi a pokývla k něčemu za zády Miss Fortune. „Víš jaká, takže buď raději připravená nasměrovat příď lodě proti vlnám.“ Otočila se a skopla Byrneovo dělo z mola. Mohutně šplouchlo a potopilo se v přívalu bublin, načež se tlustá vrstva pěny obnovila a na hladině zůstal jenom pohupující se křížek označující, kdo leží dole. Kněžka Vousaté dámy odkráčela cestou, kterou přišla, směrem k chrámu v kráteru na útesu a Miss Fortune obrátila pohled k moři. Daleko nad otevřeným oceánem se schylovalo k bouři, jenže tím směrem se Illaoi nedívala. Dívala se směrem k Stínovým ostrovům. V Bilgewaterském zálivu v noci nikdo nikdy nelovil. Piet samozřejmě věděl proč, znal tyhle vody celý svůj život. Proudy byly zrádné, těsně pod hladinou číhaly skály, které tříštily trupy plavidel, a mořské dno bylo poseté vraky lodí, jejichž kapitáni neprojevili moři náležitou úctu. Co bylo ale důležitější, všichni věděli, že duše těch, kteří se na moři utopili, jsou osamělé a chtějí, aby se k nim ostatní připojili. Piet tohle všechno věděl, ale stejně potřeboval nakrmit rodinu. Protože loď kapitána Jerimiada shořela na popel během přestřelky mezi Gangplankem a Miss Fortune, Piet neměl práci ani žádné peníze, kterými by zaplatil za jídlo. Musel vypít půl láhve Scuttlerova burčáku, aby vůbec sebral odvahu vytlačit svůj člun dnes večer na vodu, a vyhlídka, že se později napije společně s tím obřím Freljorďanem mu pomohla uklidnit nervy. Piet si znovu zavdal z flašky, zatahal se za vousy na bradě, a pak vylil část pití do vody, aby uctil Vousatou dámu. Zahřátý a otupělý alkoholem provesloval kolem varovných bójí s jejich mrtvými ptáky, až se dostal na oceán k místu, kde se mu včerejší noci docela dařilo. Jeremiad o něm vždycky říkal, že má čuch na místa, kde berou ryby, a on měl pocit, že se tentokrát shromáždí tam, kam byly odvlečeny pozůstatky Mrtvé tůně. Vtáhl vesla do člunu, uložil je a dorazil burčák. Pak, když se ujistil, že ve flašce zbyl ještě poslední hlt, ji hodil do moře. Unavenými opileckými prsty napíchl na háčky červy, které sesbíral z očí mrtvoly a přivázal rybářské vlasce k vazákům na bortu. Zavřel oči, naklonil se přes bok člunu a strčil obě ruce do vody. „Nagakabouros,“ řekl v naději, že když použije domorodé jméno Vousaté dámy, mohlo by mu to přinést kousek štěstí, „Nežádám toho moc. Prosím, pomoz tomuto ubohému rybáři a přenech mu pár drobků ze své spíže. Dohlédni na mě a postarej se o mé bezpečí. A pokud zemřu v tvém objetí, nech si mě dole mezi mrtvými muži.“ Piet otevřel oči. Těsně pod hladinou se pohupovala bledá tvář a oplácela mu pohled. Tetelila se chladným, mrtvým světlem. Vykřikl a ucukl zpátky do člunu, zatímco jeho vlasce se jeden po druhém napínaly. Ovinuly se kolem jeho člunu stejně jako tlusté záhyby mlhy, která se zvedla z vody. Opar rychle zhoustl a světla bilgewaterských útesů se brzy ztratila v temnotě uhlově černé mlhy, která se přivalila z moře. Od varovných bójí se rozlehla kakofonie vřeštění původně mrtvých ptáků následovaná vyzváněním zvonečků, když zmítající se těla začala houpat bójemi sem a tam. Černá mlha... Piet zašátral po veslech a v hrůze se je pokoušel zasadit do vidlic. Mlha ho ochromovala svým chladem a pod jejím dotekem se mu po kůži rozbíhaly nekrotické čáry. Když hřbitovní chlad zmrazil jeho páteř, Piet se rozplakal. „Vousatá dámo, Matko hlubin, Nagakabouros,“ vzlykal. „Doveď mě prosím domů. Prosím, žádám tě, abys –“ Piet svou žádost nedokončil. Z hrudi mu vybuchly dva řetězy zakončené háky. Z jejich špiček proudily kapičky jasně rudé krve. Třetí hák mu propíchl břicho, další pak hrdlo. Pátý a šestý mu proděravěly dlaně a stáhly je prudce dolů, takže připíchly Pieta k člunu. Převalila se přes něj vlna agonie a on vykřikl, když tu se z černé mlhy vynořila postava tvořená čistou záští. Kolem rohaté lebky se vznášela aureola smaragdového ohně a v očních důlcích planuli pomstychtiví duchové vychutnávající si Pietovu bolest. Mrtvý měl na sobě starodávné černé roucho a u pasu mu vrzaly zrezivělé klíče. V sevřené pěsti se mu houpala řetězy ovinutá mrtvolná lucerna sténající příšerným hladem. Sklo pekelné lucerny se otevřelo, aby jej přijalo, a Piet cítil, jak se jeho duše uvolňuje z tepla jeho těla. V hlubinách lucerny ječely mučené duše doháněné k šílenství nekončícím očistcem. Piet bojoval, aby udržel svou duši v těle, jenže zasvištělo přízračné ostří kosy, sklo lucerny se zaklaplo a jeho čas na tomto světě skončil. „Ubohá dušička,“ řekl žnec Pietova života hlasem připomínajícím chřestění štěrku na náhrobním kameni. „Je však pouze první z těch, které dnes v noci Thresh získá.“ Černá mlha se zavlnila a odhalila siluety zlovolných duchů, vyjících přízraků a strašidelných jezdců. Temnota nad mořem kypěla a valila se k pobřeží. A světla Bilgewateru začala zhasínat. Kapitola druhá - Něco hloupého, Rudý závoj a Stín války Miss Fortune zaklapla hlavně svých pistolí a položila je na stůl vedle svého krátkého meče. Zdola z města propadajícího panice se neslo zběsilé vyzvánění a poplašné volání. Věděla až moc dobře, co to znamená. Strašidelnice. Jako gesto vzdoru proti blížící se bouři nechala okenice na oknech své nově nabyté vily otevřené, vyzývala mrtvé, ať si pro ni zkusí přijít. Mumlání větru s sebou neslo jejich hlad a mráz, který pronikal hluboko do kostí. Vila se tyčila vysoko na východních útesech Bilgewateru. Kdysi patřila nenáviděnému vůdci gangu. Toho v chaosu nastalém po Gangplankově pádu vytáhli z postele a rozbili mu hlavu venku na dlažbě. Nyní ji vlastnila Miss Fortune, která ani za mák nehodlala skončit stejně. Zvedla ruku a přejela konečkem prstu po křivkách přívěšku, který jí Illaoi dala během Byrneova potápění. Korál byl teplý na dotek, a i když doopravdy nevěřila v to, co reprezentoval, byla to docela hezká tretka. Dveře její komnaty se otevřely a ona nechala přívěšek spadnout zpátky. Věděla, kdo za ní stojí, aniž by se otočila. Jenom jediný člověk by se odvážil vstoupit bez zaklepání. „Co to děláš?“ zeptal se Rafen. „Co bys řekl, že dělám?“ „Řek bych, že se chystáš udělat něco zatraceně hloupýho.“ „Hloupého?“ podivila se Miss Fortune a položila dlaně na stůl. „Prolévali jsme krev a přicházeli o dobré lidi, abychom zničili Gangplanka. Nedovolím, aby mi Strašidelnice jen tak –“ „Jen tak co?“ „Aby mi tohle místo sebraly,“ odsekla, zvedla pistole a zastrčila je do jejich na míru vyrobených pouzder na bocích. „A ty mě nezastavíš.“ „My jsme tě nepřišli zastavit.“ Miss Fortune se obrátila a pohlédla na Rafena stojícího na prahu její komnaty. V hale za ním čekal houf jejích nejlepších bojovníků ozbrojených až po zuby směsí mušket, křesadlových pistolí, rachotících svazků hliněných tříštivých bomb a námořnických šavlí, které působily jako kořist z muzea. „Řekla bych, že se taky chystáte udělat něco zatraceně hloupého,“ prohlásila. „Ano,“ souhlasil Rafen, přešel k otevřenému oknu a přibouchl okenice. „Opravdu sis myslela, že bysme nechali našeho kapitána, aby šel támhletomu čelit sám?“ „Při odstraňování Gangplanka jsem málem umřela, a ještě jsem neskončila. Nečekám, že půjdete se mnou, dnes v noci ne,“ řekla Miss Fortune, stoupla si před své muže a položila ruce na vyřezávané ořechové pažby svých pistolí. „Není to váš boj.“ „Jasně, že je, sakra,“ nesouhlasil Rafen. Miss Fortune se zhluboka nadechla a přikývla. „S největší pravděpodobností se nedožijeme rána,“ řekla a nedokázala zabránit, aby se jí na rty nevkradl náznak úsměvu. „Tohle nejsou naše první společný Strašidelnice, kapitáne,“ odvětil Rafen a poklepal na hlavici svého meče ve tvaru lebky. „A ať se propadnu, jestli budou poslední.“ Olaf byl na dohled Zimního polibku, když zaslechl výkřiky. Nejdřív si jich nevšímal – výkřiky nebyly v Bilgewateru ničím novým – jenže pak uviděl, jak od přístaviště v hrůze prchají muži a ženy, a to ho zaujalo. Drápali se ze svých člunů a utíkali křivolakými uličkami jak nejrychleji to dokázali. Neohlíželi se a nezastavovali, ani když některý z ostatních námořníků zakopl nebo spadl do vody. Olaf už viděl muže utíkající z bitvy, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Tohle byla čistá hrůza, jakou viděl jenom ve tvářích zamrzlých mrtvol, jež vyplivly ledovce v místech, kde údajně žila Ledová čarodějka. Po celém přístavišti se s prásknutím zavíraly okenice a lidé horečně posypávali bílým prachem podivné symboly, kterých si už dříve všiml na všech dveřích. Ohromné navijáky vytahovaly dřevěné konstrukce tvořené sešroubovanými trupy lodí nahoru na útesy. Zahlédl známého majitele hospody, v jehož nalévárně bylo pivo jenom o něco málo silnější než trollí chcanky, a zamával na něj. „Co se to děje?“ zavolal Olaf. Majitel hospody zavrtěl hlavou a než za sebou práskl dveřmi, ukázal směrem k oceánu. Olaf položil zub z krakenodraka na kamenné nábřeží a otočil se, aby zjistil, co má všechen ten poprask znamenat. V první chvíli ho napadlo, že se blíží bouře, ale byla to jenom hustá černá mořská mlha – ačkoliv se přibližovala nepřirozeně rychle a plynule. „Ale ale,“ řekl a svěsil sekeru z opasku. „Tohle vypadá slibně.“ Kůží opletená rukojeť bitvami opotřebené zbraně byla jeho mozolnaté dlani příjemná na dotek. Přesunul si ji z ruky do ruky, aby mohl zakroužit rameny a uvolnit si svaly. Černá mlha se převalila přes nejvzdálenější lodě a Olaf vytřeštil oči, když spatřil, jak se v ní svíjejí duchové vytržení z nejčernějších nočních můr. Vedl je obrovský děsivý rytíř, monstrózní chiméra válečného koně a člověka, kterému po boku kráčel černě oděný žnec lemovaný zeleným ohněm. Oba vůdci mrtvých zanechali zástupy duchů jejich zábavě v přístavišti a rozletěli se s dravčí rychlostí do samotného Bilgewateru. Olaf už dříve zaslechl, jak si domorodci tlumenými hlasy šeptají o jakýchsi Strašidelnicích, o období zkázy a temnoty, ale nečekal, že bude mít tolik štěstí, aby jim mohl čelit se sekerou v ruce. Zástup mrtvých se drápy a tesáky vrhl na pohupující se galéry, obchodní lodě a korzárská plavidla a rval je na kusy, jako když medvěd rve čenichem čerstvou kořist. Plachty se trhaly a pevná lana praskala tak snadno jako shnilé šlachy. Těžké stěžně se tříštily, když byly čluny vrhány proti sobě a drceny na třísky. Zástup ječících přízraků doletěl k Polibku zimy a Olaf zlostně zařval, když se kýl dlouhé lodě zvedl a rozštípl. Dřevo během jednoho úderu srdce zmrzlo na kámen. Loď se potopila tak rychle, jako by byl její nákladový prostor naplněný skálami, a Olaf spatřil, jak jeho freljordské druhy stahují pod vodu stvoření s mrtvolnými končetinami a ústy v podobě rybářských háků. „Až s váma Olaf skončí, budete si přát, abyste bývali zůstali mrtví!“ zařval, zatímco se řítil přístavištěm do útoku. Duchové se vynořili z kypícího oceánu a sekali po něm ledovými drápy. Olafova sekera zazpívala a prosekla v zástupu třpytivý oblouk. Duchové rozpolcení čepelí zavřískli, ostří z pravého ledu pro ně bylo smrtonosnější než jakékoliv kouzlo. S vytím podruhé umírali a Olaf s náramnou vervou zpíval píseň, kterou složil pro okamžik své smrti. Slova byla jednoduchá, ale vyrovnala se kterékoliv ze ság vyprávěných potulnými poety ledové země. Jak dlouho čekal, než ta slova zapěje? Jak často měl obavy, že možná nikdy nedostane příležitost? Zavalila jej mihotavá mlha plná klapajících čelistí, přízraků a dalších věcí. Jeho hauberk pokryly pavučiny ledových vzorů a smrtící dotek nenasytných duchů mu spaloval kůži. Olafovo srdce však bylo mocné a rozpalovalo jeho krev zuřivostí, jakou znají jenom berserkové. Setřásl bolest přízračných dotyků, cítil, jak rozum ustupuje a zuřivost roste. V koutcích úst se mu objevila karmínová pěna, protože si rozkousal vnitřky tváří. Olaf řval a máchal sekerou jako šílenec, pranic se nestaral o bolest, šlo mu jenom o to, aby pobil své nepřátele. To, že jsou už mrtví, pro něj nic neznamenalo. Napřáhl se sekerou, připravený zasadit další ránu, když tu za ním v ohlušujícím rachotu vybuchly tříštící se sloupy a střešní trámy. Otočil se, aby čelil tomuto novému nepříteli, zatímco se na přístaviště sypal příval rozdrceného dřeva a kamení. Obličej mu rozřízly ostré střepiny a do paží mu bušily kameny velké jako pěst. Jako páchnoucí lehký déšť na něj padal seškvařený tuk a zvířecí tělní tekutiny. Z černé mlhy se ozvalo strašlivé zařvání. Pak to spatřil. Ze zbytků Vražedných doků se vynořil duch krakenodraka. Byl obrovský a plný zuřivosti, jeho duchovitá chapadla se zvedala a dopadala jako blesky sesílané rozčíleným bohem. Celá ulice se v okamžiku proměnila v ruiny a Olafova zuřivost berserka se ještě víc vzedmula, když konečně pohlédl na nepřítele hodného toho, aby jej připravil o život. Olaf pozdravil toho, jenž ho zabije, pozvednutím sekery. „Taková krása!“ zařval a vrhl se vstříc své záhubě. Žena byla krásná, měla široké mandlové oči, plné rty a vysoké lícní kosti typické pro obyvatele Demacie. Portrét v medailónku byl miniaturním mistrovským dílem, avšak nedokázal zachytit hloubku Senniny síly a odhodlání. Díval se na její obrázek jenom vzácně, protože věděl, že ho oslabuje, když nosí svůj zármutek příliš blízko srdce. Zármutek byl skulinou v jeho zbroji. Lucian si nemohl dovolit doopravdy pocítit její ztrátu, proto medailónek zaklapl. Věděl, že by ho měl pohřbít do písku v této jeskyni pod útesy, ale nedokázal zemi odevzdat vzpomínky na ni stejně, jako jí odevzdal její tělo. Odsune zármutek stranou do doby, než bude Thresh zničen a Sennina smrt pomstěna. Teprve pak bude Lucian truchlit pro svou mrtvou manželku, proleje slzy a přinese oběť Zahalené dámě. Kolik času uplynulo od té strašlivé noci? Ucítil, že na něj v záloze číhá bezedná propast smutku a zlomyslně ji potlačil, jako to udělal už tolikrát předtím. Uchýlil se k učení svého řádu, opakoval si mantry, které jeho a Sennu učili, aby se dokázali uzavřít před emocemi. Jenom tak bude schopen dosáhnout rovnováhy, která mu umožní čelit nepředstavitelným smrtícím hrůzám. Zármutek pomalu ustoupil, ale zůstal. Otevřel ten medailónek s obavami; cítil, jak se zvětšuje vzdálenost mezi ním a vzpomínkou na Sennu. Zjistil, že už si nedokáže vybavit přesný tvar linie její čelisti, hladkost její kůže nebo přesnou barvu jejích očí. Čím déle jeho lov pokračoval, tím vzdálenější mu připadala. Lucian zvedl hlavu, nechal vzduch volně vyjít z plic a přinutil své srdce zpomalit. Stěny jeskyně tvořil světlý vápenec útesů, na kterých byl vybudovaný Bilgewater. Proudící voda a domorodci těžící kámen vytvořili pod městem bludiště, o jehož existenci věděl jen málokdo. Do světlých kamenných stěn byly vyryty zatočené spirály, zčeřené vlny a věci, které mohly být nemrkajícíma očima. Zjistil, že jsou to symboly domorodého náboženství, ale ať už je vytesal kdokoliv, nenavštívil toto místo už mnoho let. Našel ho tak, že sledoval tajné symboly svého řádu, symboly, které ho mohly dovést na místa poskytující útočiště a pomoc v kterémkoliv městě Valoranu. U stropu jeskyně se mihotal jenom matný odraz světla, ale zatímco jeho oči sledovaly vyryté spirály, z jeho dlaně se šířila tetelivá zář. Dovol mi být tvým štítem. Lucian sklopil pohled. Vzpomínka na její slova byla tak jasná jako by stála vedle něj. Medailónek slaboučce zářil zeleným plamenem. Pověsil si řetízek s medailónkem kolem krku a vytáhl svoje dvě posvátné pistole. „Threshi,“ zašeptal. Ulice Bilgewateru byly opuštěné. Zvonečky na oceánu stále zvonily a zdola doléhaly hrůzyplné výkřiky. Celou Krysí čtvrť zakrývala Černá mlha a nad zpustošeným Truchlivým přístavem běsnila vyjící bouře. Po celém Řeznickém mostě hořely ohně a k útesům nad Šedým přístavem se vinula mihotavá mlha. Lidé v horních částech města se schovávali ve svých domech a modlili se k Vousaté dámě, aby se jim Strašidelnice vyhnuly a trápení postihlo nějaké jiné ubohé nešťastníky. Ve všech oknech hořely strážní jantarové svíce, jejichž světlo se tetelilo v lahvích ze zeleného mořského skla. Nad dveřmi, okenicemi a na přitlučených prknech doutnaly kořeny císařovny temného lesa. „Lidi opravdu věří na císařovnu?“ zeptala se Miss Fortune. Rafen pokrčil rameny. Ústa měl stažená do tenké čáry a kolem očí vrásky. Pátral v houstnoucí mlze po případných hrozbách. Zpod košile vytáhl úplně stejný doutnající kořen. „Jde jenom o to, čemu se člověk rozhodne věřit, no ne?“ Miss Fortune vytáhla pistole. „Já věřím těmhle, a nám,“ prohlásila. „Co dalšího máš u sebe?“ „S touhle šavlí jsem šťastně přečkal šest Strašidelnic,“ řekl a poplácal hlavici zbraně. „Nabídl jsem Vousatý dámě láhev desetiletýho rumu, a tenhleten nůž mi prodal chlápek, co přísahal, že má ostří z nejčistější sluneční oceli.“ Miss Fortune střelila pohledem po noži v pochvě a i bez toho, aby viděla čepel, si byla jistá, že byl Rafen podveden. Řemeslná kvalita záštity byla příliš nevalná, než aby to byla demacianská práce, ale nehodlala mu to říkat. „A co ty?“ zeptal se jí. Miss Fortune poklepala na váček s kulkami do pistolí. „Každá z nich byla ponořena do Myronova tmavého rumu,“ řekla natolik hlasitě, aby ji slyšel každý z jejích zhruba třiceti společníků. „Jestli mrtví chtějí boj, utkáme se s nimi pomocí naší vlastní duchovní útěchy.“ Tíživá atmosféra příliš nepřála smíchu, ale zahlédla pár úsměvů a to bylo maximum, co mohla za noci jako tato očekávat. Obrátila se a vyrazila k Bilgewateru, sestupovala po křivolakých schodištích vysekaných do útesů, přecházela po tajných mostech s napůl prohnilými lany a proplétala se zapomenutými uličkami, do kterých lidská noha nevkročila už celé roky. Vyvedla je na široké náměstí v jedné z plovoucích přístavních chudinských čtvrtí, kde se pohupující se příbytky tiskly k sobě, jako by si jejich pokroucené okapy něco šeptaly. Všechny fasády byly mišmašem z naplaveného dřeva. Nyní jejich pokroucené tvary pokrývaly ledové vzory. Poslepovanými domy profukovaly mrazivé větry přinášející z dálky vzlykání a křik. V planoucích pánvích visících ze stovek lodních lan natažených mezi budovami dýmaly podivné byliny. Hladiny vodních ploch čeřily odrazy věcí, které tam nebyly. Po většinu dní tu bývalo rušné tržiště nacpané až po okraj stánky, prodejci masa, podomními prodavači nápojů, kupci, piráty, lovci odměn a neurvalými tuláky naplavenými sem ze všech koutů světa. Bylo sem vidět prakticky z každého místa Bilgewateru, což bylo přesně to, co Miss Fortune chtěla. Mlha lnula ke každému kousku dřeva. Vyhozené lodní figuríny ronily zamrzlé slzy. Mlha a stíny houstly. „Kapsářské náměstí?“ podivil se Rafen. „Jak jsme se sem dostali? Kdysi jsem tady dělával jako kapsář. Myslel jsem, že znám všechny cesty sem i odsud, jako každý dobrý zlodějíček.“ „Všechny ne,“ řekla Miss Fortune. Účetní domy po obou stranách byly ztichlé a potemnělé a ona odolala nutkání nahlédnout dovnitř potrhaným plátnem přitlučeným ke kulatým okénkům. „Jak to, že ty tyhle stezky znáš a já ne?“ „Lady Bilgewater a já jsme si velmi podobné,“ prohlásila Miss Fortune a oči se jí rozšířily při pohledu na černou mlhu pronikající na náměstí. „Šeptá mi svá tajemství jako dávnému příteli, proto znám všechny její uličky a průchody tak, jak je ty nikdy znát nebudeš.“ Rafen zamručel, zatímco se rozestupovali po prázdném náměstí. „Co teď?“ „Budeme čekat,“ řekla Miss Fortune, když se dostali do středu náměstí. Cítila se tam hrozně odhalená. Černá mlha překypovala bytostmi pohybujícími se v jejích hlubinách. Z temnoty se vynořila lebka bez těla tvořená přízračným světlem, s prázdnými očními důlky a naostřenými zuby. Její čelisti se rozevíraly víc, než by přirozená struktura kostí dovolovala a z hrdla se jí dralo pronikavé kvílení. Miss Fortune prohnala každým očním důlkem jednu kulku a lebka s frustrovaným zaječením zmizela. Pootočila kolečkovým zámkem na obou pistolích a důmyslné mechanizmy uvnitř se samy nabily. Na okamžik zavládlo ticho. Pak v černé mlze propuklo ječivé vytí a na náměstí vtrhly duše mrtvých. Olaf si už podruhé toho večera prosekával cestu do útrob mrtvého krakenodraka. Mával sekerou jako šílený dřevorubec, rubal nalevo a napravo s radostnou bezstarostností. Ohromné končetiny nestvůry byly nehmotné jako mlha, přesto je led jeho ostří prosekával jako maso. Chapadla mávala a bušila do kamenného přístaviště, ale Olaf byl na tak velkého muže velmi rychlý. Pomalí válečníci ve Freljordu nepřežili. Udělal kotoul, máchl sekerou a usekl pořádný kus končetiny s přísavkami, který po oddělení od těla nestvůry zmizel z existence. Olaf i přes rudý závoj před očima a chaotické zmítání duchovitých končetin všude kolem sebe viděl lebku toho stvoření. Oči v ní planuly rozzuřeným oživlým duchem. Došlo mezi nimi ke krátkému okamžiku propojení. Duše nestvůry ho poznala. Olaf se radostně zasmál. „Vidíš toho, kdo ti vzal život, a nyní nás spojuje smrt!“ zařval. „Možná, že když mě zabiješ, budeme spolu navždy bojovat v říších mimo chápání smrtelníků.“ Vyhlídka na věčnou válku proti tak mocnému nepříteli vlila do Olafových bolavých svalů novou sílu. Rozeběhl se ke chřtánu nestvůry a nevěnoval žádnou pozornost bolesti, ačkoliv mu každý zásah chapadel krakenodraka spaloval kůži hůř než ostré větry na pobřeží Lokfaru. S pozvednutou sekerou vyskočil do vzduchu. Hleděl slavné smrti do tváře. Jedno chapadlo se vymrštilo a omotalo se mu kolem stehna. Mávlo s ním po závratném oblouku a vyzvedlo ho vysoko nad zem. „Tak pojď!“ zahřímal Olaf a pozvedl sekeru k obloze na pozdrav jejich sdílenému osudu. „Na smrt!“ Od hemžící se masy duchů se oddělil přízrak s napřaženými drápy a tlamou plnou ledových tesáků. Miss Fortune mu prohnala kulku obličejem a přízrak zmizel jako kouř ve vichřici. Druhý výstřel a další duch zmizel. Navzdory strachu se ušklíbla a vrátila do úkrytu za větrem ošlehaným kamenným uvazovacím sloupem Krále řeky, aby nabila. Z náhlého popudu se naklonila a vlepila jeho zubatému úsměvu polibek. Jde jenom o to, čemu se člověk rozhodne věřit. Bohové, kulky nebo její vlastní schopnosti? Když se jedna z pistolí se skřípavým kovovým křupnutím zasekla, úšklebek jí z obličeje zmizel. Z temných zákoutí paměti se vynořila káravá slova její matky. „Takhle to dopadne, když ti střelný prach míchá někdo jiný, Sarah,“ řekla, zastrčila pistoli do pouzdra a vytáhla z pochvy meč. Ukořistila ho kapitánovi jedné demacijské galioty prchající na sever podél rezavého shurimského pobřeží a byl to ten nejskvostnější řemeslný kousek, jaký kdy viděla. Miss Fortune vyskočila z úkrytu, vystřelila z nabité pistole a sekla mečem do stvoření z mlhy. Výstřel zlikvidoval další ze vznášejících se přízraků a čepel meče se zakousla, jako by prosekávala maso a kosti. Mají duchové mrtvých fyzickou složku, kterou je možné zranit? Zdálo se to být nepravděpodobné, ale zraňovala něco uvnitř nich. Neměla čas přemýšlet o tom moc do hloubky a měla podezření, že ať už se napojila na jakoukoliv moc, přišla by o ni, kdyby o tom příliš přemýšlela. Muži a ženy křičeli. Kapsářské náměstí zaplnila vyjící bouře duchů mrtvých, jejichž sekající drápy mrazily krev nebo sahaly do hrudníků a oslabovaly srdce hrůzou. Sedm lidí už zemřelo, možná víc, jejich duše se vyškubly z padlých těl a vrhly se na bývalé kamarády. Členové její hrdinské tlupy bojovali čepelemi a mušketami, vykřikovali jméno Vousaté dámy, svých drahých a dokonce i pohanských bohů ze vzdálených zemí. Hlavně když to funguje, pomyslela si Miss Fortune. Rafen klečel na jednom koleni, obličej měl popelavý a funěl jako přístavní děvka po dlouhé šichtě. Cáry mlhy na něm visely jako pavučiny a doutnající kořen, který měl pověšený na krku, planul divokou třešňově červenou září. „Vstávej, boj ještě neskončil!“ řekla. „Zrovna mně to říkat nemusíš,“ odsekl a zvedl se na nohy. „Přežil jsem víc Strašidelnic, než kolem kolika můžeš omotat ocas mrtvý krysy.“ Než se stihla zeptat, co to má vlastně znamenat, naklonil se stranou a vystřelil z pistole na něco za jejími zády. Vypuzený propojený duch vlka a netopýra zavřeštěl a Miss Fortune svému prvnímu důstojníkovi vzápětí laskavost oplatila, když se na něj vrhl duch tvořený napřaženými háky a chňapajícími tesáky. „Všichni k zemi!“ zařvala, svěsila z opasku dvě tříštivé bomby a hodila je do vyjící mlhy. Ozvala se ohlušující exploze provázená ohněm a kouřem. Okolo zarachotily odražené dřevěné třísky a úlomky kamene. Rozbité sklo se snášelo k zemi v podobě třpytivého deště dýk. Náměstí naplnila štiplavá mlha, která však byla dílem člověka a byla zcela prosta duchů. Rafen potřásl hlavou a zakvedlal prstem v uchu. „Co bylo v tý bombě?“ „Černý prach smíchaný s výtažkem z pryskyřice a routy,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Z mých speciálních zásob.“ „A něco takovýho zabírá na mrtvý?“ „Moje matka tomu věřila.“ „To mi stačí,“ prohlásil Rafen. „Hele, možná že bysme to mohli zvl–“ „Neříkej to,“ varovala ho Miss Fortune. Mlha na náměstí se začala spojovat, nejdříve v tenkých pramíncích a proužcích, pak se objevily světélkující obrysy nestvůr s propojenými nohami, čelistmi plnými zubů a pažemi zakončenými háky a kleštěmi. Duchové, o kterých si mysleli, že je zabili. Znovu se formovali, vraceli se. Co to lidé říkají o plánech a obsahu latríny? „Ukazuje se, že zabít mrtvé je dost těžké,“ poznamenala Miss Fortune a snažila se, aby nebylo poznat, že má strach. Byla naivní, když si myslela, že drobné cetky a slepá víra stačí k tomu, aby mohli čelit duchům mrtvých. Chtěla obyvatelům Bilgewateru ukázat, že nepotřebují Gangplanka, že mohou být vládci vlastního osudu. Místo toho se tady nechá zabít a dovolí, aby bylo město roztrháno na kusy. Náměstím se převalilo hluboké dunění. Pak další. Hromové údery bubnu linoucí se z přikrádající se bouře. Nabíraly na síle, až se z nich staly hromové údery do kovadliny. Byly pořád rychlejší a hlasitější, až se země chvěla pod jejich divokostí. „Co je, u devíti hlubin, tohle?“ zeptal se Rafen. „Nevím,“ přiznala Miss Fortune, když tu se z mlhy vynořil obrys přízračného jezdce v půlnoční zbroji. Seděl na válečném oři podivných proporcí a jeho helma měla podobu vrčícího démona. „Děsivý rytíř,“ řekla Miss Fortune. Rafen zavrtěl hlavou, z obličeje mu zmizela veškerá barva. „To není rytíř,“ řekl. „To je Stín války...“ Kapitola třetí - Očistný plamen, Město mrtvých a Svatyně Při zmínce o této věčné noční můře vražedné zuřivosti proběhla mezi společníky Miss Fortune vlna paralyzujícího děsu. Stín války. Kdysi se jmenoval Hecarim, ale nikdo nevěděl, jestli je to pravda nebo výmysl nějakého pradávného vypravěče. Jenom hlupáci se odvažovali recitovat u ohnišť jeho temnou legendu, a i ti jenom poté, co vypili tolik rumu, že by potopil noxijský válečný bark. Když se Stín války vynořil z mlhy, Miss Fortune spatřila, že to není obyčejný jezdec. Při pohledu na tu monstrózní bytost ji jako závoj zahalila chladná hrůza. Možná, že Hecarim kdysi býval rytířem, člověk a kůň byly oddělené bytosti. Nyní však byli spojeni, byli celistvým obrem, jehož jediným cílem byla zkáza. „Jsou všude kolem nás,“ řekl nějaký hlas. Miss Fortune se odvážila odvrátit pohled od opancéřovaného kentaura, aby se mohla rozhlédnout po zástupu přízračných rytířů, jejichž obrysy světélkovaly průzračnou zelenou září. Sklopili svá kopí nebo tasili temně zářící meče. Hecarim se rozmáchl strašlivou glévou s háky, na jejímž vražedném ostří vybuchoval zelený oheň. „Znáš nějaké tajné cesty odtud?“ zeptal se Rafen. „Ne,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Chci bojovat s tím parchantem.“ „Ty chceš bojovat se Stínem války?“ Než mohla Miss Fortune odpovědět, seskočila ze střechy jedné sýpky postava zahalená kápí a snesla se na náměstí. Muž ladně přistál na zemi, kabát z obnošené kůže se rozprostřel za ním. V rukou držel dvě pistole, které se nepodobaly žádné zbrani, jakou kdy Miss Fortune viděla na puškařském stole své matky. Jejich bronzové části vyztužovaly něco, co vypadalo jako kusy kamene s rytinami. Když z obou hlavní vyšlehly pronikavé záblesky, vedle kterých bledlo i zničení Mrtvé tůně, naplnilo se náměstí světlem. Muž se točil v úzké spirále, zaměřoval cíle a bleskurychle je odstřeloval. V místech, kam jeho střely dopadly, mlha hořela a spalované přízraky ječely. Mlha se z Kapsářského náměstí stáhla a odnesla Hecarima i mrtvé rytíře s sebou. Něco však Miss Fortune říkalo, že je to jenom dočasná úleva. Muž zastrčil pistole do pouzder a obrátil se k Miss Fortune. Kápi odhodil dozadu a odhalil pohledné tmavé rysy tváře s ustaranýma očima. „Tak už to se stíny chodí,“ prohlásil. „Stačí přinést dost světla, a oni zmizí.“ Olaf neměl z téhle záhuby radost. Doufal, že budou lidé mluvit o jeho epické bitvě s krakenodrakem, ne o tom, že se hanebně zabil pádem. Doufal, že byl někdo svědkem toho, jak na mořskou nestvůru útočí. Modlil se, aby se našel někdo, kdo viděl, jak byl zvednut ze země přízračným chapadlem, a kdo pak utekl dřív, než mohl spatřit, jak byl Olaf nedůstojně zahozen. Propadl střechou budovy přilepené k útesu. Nebo to snad byl trup lodě? Padal příliš rychle, než aby si toho stihl všimnout. Při střemhlavém pádu budovou ho následovalo tříštěné dřevo a keramika. Zahlédl, jak se kolem něj mihly užaslé křičící obličeje. Propadl podlahou. Jak se tak řítil dolů bilgewaterskými útesy, vyrazil si dech o jeden podpůrný trám. Odrazil se od skalního výchozu a proletěl hlavou napřed otevřeným oknem, načež propadl další podlahou. Dolů za ním letěly rozčílené kletby. Nekontrolovaně roztočený vletěl do džungle lan a kladek, vlajek a praporků. V pádu sebou mlátil, zaplétaly se mu končetiny a zbraň. Osud si z něj střílel, zamotával se do závoje plachet. „Takhle ne, proklatě!“ zařval. „Takhle ne!“ „Kdo jsi a kde si můžu pořídit páreček takových pistolí?“ zeptala se Miss Fortune a nabídla nově příchozímu ruku. „Jmenuji se Lucian,“ řekl a opatrně její ruku uchopil. „Zatraceně rád tě poznávám, příteli,“ řekl Rafen a poplácal ho po zádech jako by byli starými kumpány. Miss Fortune si všimla, že je Lucian z Rafenovy familiárnosti silně nesvůj, jako by už zapomněl, jak se chovat ve společnosti jiných lidí. Očima propátrával okraje náměstí, zatímco jeho prsty tančily na rukojetích pistolí. „Moc rádi tě vidíme, Luciane,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Měli bychom jít,“ opáčil. „Stín války se vrátí.“ „Má pravdu,“ souhlasil Rafen a vrhl na ni prosebný pohled. „Je načase zalízt někam dovnitř, a zatlouct průlezy prknama.“ „Ne. Přišli jsme bojovat.“ „Podívej, já to chápu, Sarah. Vyhráli jsme Bilgewater a ty musíš bojovat, aby sis ho udržela a všem ukázala, že seš lepší než Gangplank. To už jsi ale udělala. Vyrazili jsme do Černý mlhy a bojovali s mrtvými. To je víc, než co kdy udělal on. Každej, kdo se odvážil vykouknout z okna, to bude vědět. I ti, co se nedívaj, se o tom doslechnou, sakra. Co víc ještě chceš?“ „Bojovat za Bilgewater.“ „Je rozdíl mezi tím bojovat za Bilgewater a umřít za Bilgewater,“ řekl Rafen. „Pro to první jsem všema deseti, pro to druhý už moc ne. Tihle muži a ženy tě následovali dolů do pekla, ale teď je čas vyšplhat zase zpátky.“ Miss Fortune se obrátila ke své skupině bojovníků. Všichni do jednoho to byli zpustlí hrdlořezové. Kterýkoliv z nich by nejspíš vyměnil vlastní matku za třpytivou cetku, ale udělali všechno, co po nich chtěla, ba i víc. To, že vyrazili do Černé mlhy, byla ta nejstatečnější věc, jakou kdy udělali, a ona jim to nemohla oplatit tím, že je povede na smrt jenom kvůli pomstě. „Máš pravdu,“ řekla a nadechla se. „Tady jsme skončili.“ „V tom případě nechť štěstí stojí při vás,“ řekl Lucian, otočil se k nim zády a znovu vytáhl svoje podivné pistole. „Počkej,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Pojď s námi.“ Lucian zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, je tady jeden mlžný přízrak, který musím zničit. Říkají mu Thresh, řetězový strážce. Dlužím mu smrt.“ Miss Fortune spatřila, jak se vrásky kolem Lucianových očí prohloubily, a poznala výraz, který měla také už od chvíle, kdy byla zavražděna její matka. „O někoho tě připravil, že?“ zeptala se. Lucian pomalu přikývl a nic dalšího neřekl, ale jeho mlčení mluvilo samo za sebe. „Tohle zjevně není tvůj první boj s mrtvými,“ pokračovala, „ale jestli tady zůstaneš sám, nedožiješ se rána. Hádám, že to pro tebe možná moc neznamená, ale ať už ti ten Thresh vzal kohokoliv, určitě by ten někdo nechtěl, abys tady zemřel.“ Lucian zabloudil pohledem dolů a Miss Fortune zahlédla sotva viditelný stříbrný medailónek na jeho krku. Byla to jenom její představivost nebo nějaký trik mlhy, že se v měsíčním světle tak třpytil? „Pojď s námi,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Najdi si do rána nějaké bezpečné místo a přežiješ, abys to mohl udělat znovu.“ „Bezpečí? Kde je to v tomhle městě bezpečné?“ zeptal se Lucian. „Myslím, že bych o jednom místě věděla,“ odpověděla Miss Fortune. Opustili Kapsářské náměstí a mířili na západ směrem k Hadímu mostu, když tu našli toho Freljorďana. Visel z pokřiveného ráhna jako v rubáši zahalená mrtvola na šibenici. Na rozdíl od většiny mrtvol však sebou házel jako ryba na suchu. Všude kolem něj se válela hromada trosek. Miss Fortune vzhlédla, aby se podívala, z jaké výšky skrz příbytky na útesu spadl. Odpověď zněla ‚z velké‘ a to, že byl pořád naživu, nemělo daleko k zázraku. Lucian namířil pistole, ale Miss Fortune zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, tenhle je zatím na té správné straně hrobu.“ Z kokonu se začaly ozývat tlumené výkřiky a kletby, za které by byl dotyčný v celé řadě zemí umlácen k smrti, vykřikované se silným freljordským přízvukem. Přiložila hrot meče k plátnu a řízla směrem dolů. Na dlažbu, jako nově narozený tuleň, vypadl rozložitý vousatý muž. Vznášel se kolem něj zápach rybích vnitřností. Nejistě se vyškrábal na nohy, oháněje se přitom sekerou, jejíž ostří vypadalo jako úlomek diamantového ledu. „Kudy se jde k Vražedným dokům?“ zeptal se a zapotácel se jako opilý. Zmateně se kolem sebe rozhlédl, hlavu měl pokrytou hromadou boulí a odřenin. „Za normálních okolností bych ti řekla, abys šel za nosem,“ odpověděla Miss Fortune, „ale překvapilo by mě, kdyby se ukázalo, že ti ještě zbyl nějaký čich.“ „Zabiju toho krakenodraka klidně desetkrát, když budu muset,“ řekl muž. „Dlužím mu smrt.“ „Takových je tady dneska večer spousta,“ poznamenala Miss Fortune. Freljorďan se jmenoval Olaf, byl válečníkem právoplatné paní ledu a jakmile ze sebe setřásl zmatek, prohlásil, že má v úmyslu připojit se k nim, dokud nebude moct bojovat s nejnebezpečnějším duchem v Černé mlze. „Chceš zemřít?“ zeptal se ho Lucian. „Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl Olaf tónem, jako by se jednalo o nebetyčně hloupou otázku. „Usiluji o konec hoden legendy.“ Miss Fortune tomu šílenci jeho sny o smrti nebrala. Dokud mával sekerou správným směrem, byl mezi nimi na jejich cestě vítán. Třikrát je mlha obklíčila a pokaždé připravila jejich skupinu o jednu nešťastnou duši. Od stěn budov se odrážel škodolibý smích připomínající brousek přejíždějící po zrezlé oceli. Na střechách krákala hejna mrchožravých ptáků očekávající masovou hostinu ve světle měsíce. V temnotě mlhy tančila vlídná světla, jako lákavé světlušky nad bažinou. „Nedívejte se na ně,“ varoval je Lucian. Pro jednoho muže a jeho ženu přišlo varování pozdě. Miss Fortune neznala jejich jména, ale věděla, že ani ne před rokem jim oceánská horečka sebrala syna. Sešli z útesů za vidinou, kterou ve světlech spatřili jenom oni. Další muž použil ruku s hákem na vlastní hrdlo dřív, než mu v tom mohli jeho přátelé zabránit. Ještě další jednoduše zmizel v mlze, aniž by jej kdokoliv viděl odcházet. Než se dostali k Hadímu mostu, měla jejich skupina méně než tucet členů. Miss Fortune je nedokázala litovat, říkala jim, aby s ní nechodili. Jestli chtěli žít navěky, měli sedět za zavřenými dveřmi s ochrannými rytinami, svírat spirálové talismany Vousaté dámy a modlit se ke všemu, co jim přinášelo útěchu. Jenže během Strašidelnic jim ani to nezaručovalo bezpečí. Prošli kolem bezpočtu domů s okenicemi rozmlácenými na třísky a dveřmi zplihle visícími z kožených závěsů. Miss Fortune se upřeně dívala před sebe, jenže nebylo možné nevnímat obviňující pohledy zmrzlých tváří uvnitř a necítit hrůzu jejich posledních chvil. „Černá mlha si vybere svou daň,“ řekl Rafen, když prošli kolem další kostnice, se zmrzlými a mrtvými rodinami uvnitř. Chtěla se nad takovým smířením se s hrůzami rozzlobit, ale k čemu by to bylo dobré? Koneckonců, měl pravdu. Místo toho se soustředila na zastřený obrys stavby na druhé straně mostu. Stála na útesu uprostřed kráteru, který vypadal, jako by si nějaká mocná mořská nestvůra pořádně ukousla skály. Jako většina staveb v Bilgewateru byla postavená z toho, co přinesl oceán. Stěny měla z naplaveného dřeva a větví z dalekých krajů, okna byla pozůstatky po lodích vyzvednutých z mořského dna. Měla tu zvláštní vlastnost, že se nikde na celé její konstrukci nenacházela jediná rovná linie. Podivné úhly vzbuzovaly pocit, že je nějakým způsobem v pohybu, jako by se mohla jednoho dne rozhodnout, že zakotví dočasně zase někde jinde. Její špička byla rovněž pokroucená, vroubkovaná jako narvalí roh, a na jejím vrcholku trůnil úplně stejný spirálový symbol, jaký měla Miss Fortune na krku. Zahalovalo ho tetelivé světlo a všude, kam dopadalo, se musela temnota zastavit. „Co je to za místo?“ zeptal se Lucian. „Chrám Vousaté dámy,“ odpověděla. „Dům Nagakabouros.“ „Je to tam bezpečné?“ „Je to lepší než zůstat tady venku.“ Lucian přikývl, a tak vykročili přes klenoucí se oblouk mostu. Most byl, stejně jako chrám, ke kterému vedl, celý nerovný, jeho povrch se jim vzdouval pod nohama jako něco živého. Rafen se zastavil u rozpadajícího se zábradlí a podíval se dolů. „Každý rok se dostává výš,“ řekl. Miss Fortune se k němu váhavě připojila a vyhlédla přes okraj. Doky a Krysí čtvrť byly zavaleny Černou mlhou a dokonce i síť gondol byla sotva viditelná. Bilgewater se dusil v sevření mlhy, jejíž chapadla se natahovala pořád dál do města. Nahoru doléhaly vyděšené výkřiky. Každý z nich znamenal konec jednoho života a novou duši pro legii mrtvých. Rafen pokrčil rameny. „Za pár let nebude v Bilgewateru žádné místo, kam by nedosáhla.“ „Během pár let se toho může hodně stát,“ odtušila Miss Fortune. „Tohle se děje každý rok?“ zeptal se Olaf s jednou nohou opřenou o zábradlí, aniž by si dělal hlavu z případného závratného pádu. Miss Fortune přikývla. „Výborně,“ prohlásil Freljorďan. „Jestli je mi souzeno dnes v noci nezemřít, vrátím se sem, až se znovu zvedne Černá mlha.“ „Bude to tvůj pohřeb,“ opáčil Rafen. „Děkuji,“ řekl Olaf a poplácal Rafena obrovskou dlaní po zádech, až ho málem srazil z mostu. Když se z mlhy vynořila přízračná chapadla a rozvinula se, aby zbořila příbytky v Krysí čtvrti, Freljorďanovi se rozšířily oči. „Ta nestvůra!“ vykřikl. A dřív, než ho mohl kdokoliv zastavit, vyskočil na zábradlí a vrhl se přes okraj mostu. „Šílenec,“ poznamenal Rafen, když Olafova zmenšující se postava zmizela v mlze pod nimi. „Všichni obyvatelé ledu jsou šílení,“ prohlásila Miss Fortune. „Ale tenhle byl šílenější než většina těch, které jsem potkala.“ „Odveďte všechny dovnitř,“ řekl Lucian. Zaslechla v jeho hlase naléhavost, a tak se obrátila a spatřila, že stojí tváří v tvář vysoko se tyčící postavě v sešívaném černém rouchu ověšeném řetězy s háky. Když přízrak v jedné sinalé ruce pozvedl houpající se lucernu, obklopilo ho nezdravé zelené světlo. Miss Fortune se zmocnil strach; takový strach, jaký nepoznala od chvíle, kdy viděla umřít svou matku a hleděla do hlavně jejího vraha. Lucian vytáhl pistole. „Thresh je můj.“ „Posluž si,“ řekla a otočila se. Její pohled byl přitahován nahoru ke stínům stahujícím se kolem chrámu. Když na okraji kráteru spatřila Hecarima a jeho mrtvé rytíře, zasekl se jí dech v hrdle. Stín války pozvedl svou plamennou glévu a přízrační jezdci popohnali své pekelné oře dolů. Žádný živý jezdec by takový sestup nezvládl, jenže tohle byli jezdci smrti. „Utíkejte!“ vykřikla Miss Fortune. Kapitola čtvrtá - Ona není mrtvá, Podivní spojenci a Opět v pohybu Konec mostu zalilo nezdravé zelené světlo. Řetězový strážce skrýval své mrtvolné rysy pod prohnilou kápí, avšak světlo lucerny odhalovalo náznaky zbytků zpustošeného masa, které bylo vychrtlé a zbavené všech emocí vyjma sadistické radosti. Pohyboval se tiše, jako všichni jeho druhu, a z jeho roucha se při tom ozývalo bolestivé sténání. Thresh kousíček zvedl hlavu a Lucian zahlédl třpyt nesmírně ostrých zubů vyceněných v úšklebku plném očekávání. „Smrtelníku,“ pronesl Thresh. Převaloval to slovo v ústech jako cukrovinku. Lucian poklekl a odrecitoval mantru čistoty, aby obrnil svou duši pro nadcházející bitvu. Připravoval se na tento moment tisíckrát, a teď, když byl tady, měl sucho v puse a ruce kluzké potem. „Zavraždil jsi Sennu,“ řekl, vstal a pozvedl hlavu. „Jediného člověka, který mi na světě zbýval.“ „Sennu...?“ zeptal se Thresh. Byl to vlhký a bublavý zvuk, jako by jej protlačoval hrdlem, které kdysi rozdrtila katova smyčka. „Moji ženu,“ dodal Lucian, i když věděl, že by neměl mluvit, že je každé slovo zbraní, kterou může přízrak obrátit proti němu. Zármutek odplavil veškeré přípravy a veškeré zbytky logiky a pohled se mu zalil slzami. Pozvedl stříbrný medailónek pověšený na krku a otevřel ho, protože potřeboval, aby přízrak pochopil hloubku toho, co ztratil. Thresh se usmál a jeho jehlovité zuby se zatřpytily, když zažloutlým nehtem poklepal na sklo lucerny. „Vzpomínám si na ni,“ řekl. „Vitální duše. Nebyla ještě vyprahlá a studená. Zralá k trýznění. V očekávání nového života. Kvetl v ní, víš? Čerstvý, nový, jako jarní květina. Ty, co mají sny, je tak snadné utrhnout a zničit.“ Lucian zvedl pistole. „Jestli si pamatuješ na ni, tak si budeš pamatovat i na tyhle,“ řekl. Zubatý úsměv pod rozedranou kápí ani nezakolísal. „Zbraně světla,“ poznamenal. „A světlo je věčným prokletím temnoty,“ dodal Lucian a nasměroval veškerou svou nenávist do posvátných pistolí. „Počkej,“ řekl Thresh, ale Lucian už měl čekání dost. Vypustil pár oslepujících střel. Řetězového strážce pohltil příval očistného ohně a jeho vytí znělo Lucianovým uším jako hudba. Pak se vytí změnilo v bublavý smích. Aura temného světla kolem Threshe vybledla, vtažená zpět do lucerny, a on tam stál ohněm naprosto nedotčený. Lucian znovu vystřelil, rozpoutal bouři zářivých záblesků. Všechny byly dokonale zamířené, avšak naprosto vyplýtvané. Všechny se neškodně rozptýlily v mihotavém oparu temné energie lucerny. „Ano, vzpomínám si na ty zbraně,“ řekl přízrak. „Jejich tajemství jsem jí vyrval z mysli.“ Lucian ztuhl. „Co jsi to řekl?“ Thresh se zasmál, hvízdavě souchotinářsky zasípal. „Ty to nevíš? Navzdory všemu, co se o mně znovuzrozený řád dozvěděl, jsi nikdy neměl ani podezření?“ Lucian ucítil, jak se mu v břiše usazuje chladná hrůza. Byl to strach, který si nikdy nepřipustil z obavy, aby se nezbláznil. „Ona nezemřela,“ pokračoval Thresh a pozvedl lucernu. Lucian viděl, jak se v jejích útrobách svíjejí mučené duše. Thresh se ušklíbl. „Vyrval jsem jí duši a nechal jsem si ji.“ „Ne...“ řekl Lucian. „Viděl jsem, jak zemřela.“ „Pořád křičí uvnitř mé lucerny,“ prohlásil Thresh a s každým přidušeným slovem se víc blížil. „Každý okamžik její existence je sladkou agonií. Poslouchej... slyšíš ji?“ „Ne,“ vzlykl Lucian a jeho posvátné pistole zarachotily na kamenech mostu. Thresh ho obkroužil, z jeho koženého opasku sklouzly řetězy a vyšplhaly se po Lucianově těle. Do jeho pláště se zasekly háky hledající měkké maso pod ním. „Naděje byla její slabostí. Láska tím, co ji zničilo.“ Lucian vzhlédl k Threshově poničenému obličeji. Jeho oči zely prázdnotou, byly to jenom temné díry do nicoty. Ať už byl Thresh zaživa čímkoliv, nyní už nic nezbývalo. Žádný soucit, žádné milosrdenství a žádná lidskost. „Vše je jenom smrt a utrpení, smrtelníku,“ řekl Řetězový strážce a natáhl ruku k Lucianovu krku. „Ať utečeš kamkoliv, tvým jediným pravým dědictvím je smrt. Ale ještě před tou jsem tu já.“ Miss Fortune utíkala k chrámu a dech jí v hrdle bušil jako kladivo. Její plíce bojovaly o nádech a krev v žilách jako by jí zpomaloval led. Smyčky vyčerpávající mlhy, přitahovány přítomností dvou pánů neživých, dosahovaly až ke stěnám chrámu. Za zády se jí rozsvěcely zářivé záblesky světla, ale neohlédla se. Slyšela hromobití kopyt bušících do kamenů a viděla jiskry, které od nich odlétaly do temnoty. Představovala si, jak jí duchové koní dýchají na krk. Kůže mezi lopatkami ji pálila v očekávání bodnutí přízračného kopí. Tak počkat, jak to, že vykřesávají jiskry, když jsou to duchové? Absurdita té myšlenky ji rozesmála, a když narazila do pokřivených dřevěných dveří chrámu, pořád ještě se smála. Rafen a její otrhaná tlupa už tam byli, bušili do dveří pěstmi a dlaněmi. „Ve jménu Vousaté dámy, pusťte nás dovnitř!“ křičel její první důstojník. Když se k nim Miss Fortune připojila, zvedl hlavu. „Dveře jsou zavřené,“ řekl. „Všimla jsem si,“ vydechla a vytáhla přívěšek, který jí dala Illaoi. Položila na dveře dlaň a pevně přitiskla korál na dřevo. „Illaoi!“ zavolala. „Jsem připravená šlápnout tomu zatracenému úhoři na krk. Otevři ty zpropadené dveře!“ „Úhoři?“ podivil se Rafen. „Jakému úhoři? O čem to mluvíš?“ „Toho si nevšímej,“ odsekla a bušila dlaní do dřeva, až jí z ní začala téct krev. „Myslím, že to byla metafora.“ Dveře se prudce otevřely směrem ven, jako kdyby na nich nikdy žádná závora nebyla. Miss Fortune ustoupila, aby umožnila nejdřív vejít svým bojovníkům a konečně se obrátila. Hecarim se vzepjal na zadní a rozmáchl se po její hlavě plamennou glévou. Nějaká ruka ji popadla za límec a strhla ji dozadu. Hrot zbraně prosvištěl pouhý palec od jejího krku. Dopadla tvrdě na zadek. Ve dveřích stála Illaoi, kamenný idol držela před sebou jako štít. Bílá mlha k němu lnula jako Eliášův oheň. „Mrtví zde nejsou vítáni,“ řekla. Rafen s ostatními přibouchli dveře a zasadili těžkou závoru z letitého dubu na její místo v zrezivělých úchytech po obou stranách. Do dveří něco tvrdě narazilo. Dřevo se rozštíplo, létaly z něj třísky. Illaoi se otočila a prošla kolem Miss Fortune, která byla pořád natažená na mozaikové podlaze tvořené mušlemi a hliněnými střepy. „Že sis ale dala načas, holka,“ utrousila Illaoi, když se Miss Fortune vyškrábala na nohy. Chrám zaplňovaly přinejmenším dvě stovky lidí, možná víc. Miss Fortune tu viděla široký průřez obyvatelstvem Bilgewateru: místní domorodce, piráty, obchodníky a různou námořní verbež, společně s cestovateli, kteří měli smůlu nebo byli natolik nerozumní, že tu hledali místo na lodi takto krátce před Strašidelnicemi. „Vydrží ty dveře?“ zeptala se. „Buď vydrží, nebo nevydrží,“ odpověděla Illaoi mířící k soše s mnoha chapadly ve středu chrámu. Miss Fortune se jí pokoušela rozpoznat, ale vzdala to, když se její oči pokaždé ztratily v mnoha spirálách a zatočených křivkách. „To není odpověď.“ „Žádnou jinou nemám,“ odvětila Illaoi. Umístila svůj idol do prohlubně v soše. Začala kolem ní chodit v kruhu a rytmicky bušit pěstmi do svých stehen a hrudi. Lidé v chrámu se zapojili do kruhu, plácali se dlaněmi do holé kůže, dupali nohama a mluvili jazykem, kterému Miss Fortune nerozuměla. „Co to dělají?“ „Vracejí světu trochu pohybu,“ odpověděla Illaoi. „Budeme ale potřebovat čas.“ „Dostanete ho,“ slíbila Miss Fortune. Lucian cítil, jak se přízračné háky zakusují hluboko do jeho masa. Byly chladnější než severský led a dvakrát víc to bolelo. Kolem krku se mu sevřela ruka Řetězového strážce a jeho kůže pod dotykem přízraku pálila. Cítil, jak je z něj odsávána síla, jak se mu zpomaluje tlukot srdce. Thresh ho zvedl ze země a přidržel u něj lucernu, připravený přijmout jeho duši. Sténající světla v lucerně rozrušeně vířila, ke sklu se zevnitř tiskly obličeje a ruce duchů. „O tvou duši usiluji už dlouho, lovče stínů,“ řekl Thresh. „Ale až nyní je zralá k sebrání.“ Lucianův zrak začínal periferně šednout, cítil, jak se mu duše odlupuje od kostí. Bojoval, aby si ji udržel, jenže Řetězový strážce sklízel duše po nesčetné generace a znal svou práci jako nikdo jiný. „Bojuj urputněji,“ řekl Thresh s nestvůrným apetytem. „Když se vzpíráš, plane tvoje duše jasněji.“ Lucian se pokusil promluvit, ale žádná slova z něj nevyšla, jenom tichý proud teplého dechu, který nesl jeho duši. Ve vzduchu nad ním se vznášela třpytící se kosa, vražděním nasáklý nástroj určený ke sklízení duší. Její ostří se chvělo očekáváním. Luciane... Ten hlas. Její hlas. Lásko moje... Vražedné ostří Threshovy zbraně se pootočilo, naklonilo se, aby lépe oddělilo jeho duši od masa. Lucian zalapal po dechu, když za sklem lucerny spatřil tvář. Jednu mezi nesčetnými tisíci, ale tu, která měla víc důvodů než kterákoliv jiná protlačit se dopředu. Plné rty a široké mandlové oči jej úpěnlivě prosily, aby žil. „Senno...“ vydechl Lucian. Dovol mi být tvým štítem. V okamžiku pochopil, co tím myslí. Spojení mezi nimi bylo stejně silné jako v dobách, kdy bok po boku lovili stvoření stínů. Lucian z posledních sil zvedl ruku a strhl si z krku medailónek. Řetízek se v měsíčním světle stříbrně zaleskl. Řetězový strážce si všiml, že něco není v pořádku a zlostně zasyčel. Lucian byl rychlejší. Natáhl řetěz jako prak, ale místo toho, aby vypustil olověnou střelu, omotal jej švihem kolem paže držící lucernu. Než ho mohl Thresh setřást, vytáhl Lucian z pouzdra pod dlouhým kabátem stříbrné šídlo a zabořil ho přízraku do zápěstí. Řetězový strážce vykřikl bolestí, což byl pocit, který zřejmě neokusil po celá tisíciletí. Pustil Luciana a zmítal se v agonii způsobené myriádou duší uvězněných v lucerně, které náhle našly způsob, jak se pomstít svému trýzniteli. Lucian ucítil, jak se jeho duše s trhnutím vrátila do těla a ztěžka zalapal po dechu, jako když se topící se člověk vynoří na hladinu. Pospěš si, lásko moje. Je příliš silný... Vrátil se mu zrak, čistější než kdy předtím. Zvedl své pistole ze země. Na kratičký okamžik zahlédl Sennin obličej v lucerně a vryl si ho do srdce. Už nikdy se nestane, že by její tvář v jeho vzpomínkách vybledla. „Threshi,“ řekl a namířil obě pistole. Řetězový strážce vzhlédl, prázdnota v jeho očích planula pobouřením nad vzdorem zajatých duší. Zachytil Lucianův pohled a natáhl před sebe lucernu, jenže vzbouřené duše zrušily ochranu, kterou mu předtím nabízela. Lucian vypálil spalující salvu přesně zamířených střel. Propálily se přízračným rouchem Řetězového strážce a rozpoutaly žhnoucí světelné peklo, které pohltilo jeho postavu. Lucian vykročil k Threshovi a z obou jeho zbraní se blýskalo. Řetězový strážce, vřeštící v agonii, ustupoval před neustávající palbou, jeho přízračné tělo bylo nyní bezmocné a nedokázalo odolat prastaré moci zbraní. „Přišla si pro tebe smrt,“ řekl Lucian. „Obejmi ji s uklidňujícím vědomím, že se postarám, aby byla definitivní.“ Thresh naposledy zavyl, a pak skočil z mostu. Řítil se jako planoucí kometa dolů k městu. Lucian pozoroval jeho pád, dokud jej nespolkla Černá mlha. Pak klesl na kolena. „Děkuji ti, moje lásko,“ řekl. „Moje světlo.“ Zdi chrámu se chvěly pod divokým náporem. Černá mlha prosakovala mezi špatně přiléhajícími prkny a prasklinami v nekvalitním skle oken. Dveře se třásly v zárubni. Sápající se drápy mlhy rvaly dřevo. Kolem se rozléhala ozvěna vyjící vichřice bušící do nesourodých trámů střechy. „Támhle!“ vykřikla Miss Fortune, když zástup mlžných nestvůr s rudě planoucíma očima pronikl dovnitř probořenou částí zdi, která kdysi bývala hromadou čajových beden z Ionie. Skočila mezi přízraky. Bylo to jako skočit bez oblečení do díry vysekané v ledovci. I ten nejlehčí dotek mrtvých odsával teplo a život. Korálový přívěšek ji pálil na kůži. Máchla svým ukořistěným mečem proti nestvůrám a ucítila stejné zakousnutí jako předtím. Její kulky byly sice proti mrtvým neúčinné, ale tohle demacianské ostří je zraňovalo. Stáhli se od ní, vřeštěli a syčeli. Mohou mrtví vědět, co je to strach? Vypadalo to, že mohou, protože prchali před třpytivým ostřím jejího meče. Nenechala je být, bodala a sekala do mlhy všude, kde se vevalila dovnitř. „Správně! Utíkejte!“ křičela. Vykřiklo nějaké dítě, a když se k němu Miss Fortune rozeběhla, mlha se natáhla, aby se jej zmocnila. Vrhla se po hlavě vpřed a obejmula chlapečka, načež se odkutálela do bezpečí. Do zad se jí zabořily chladné drápy. Když se jí končetinami rozlil ochromující chlad, zalapala po dechu. Bodla za sebe a něco mrtvého zavylo. Žena skrývající se za převrácenou lavicí se natáhla pro chlapce a Miss Fotune ho nechala, aby se odplazil do bezpečí. Zvedla se na nohy, slabost se jí šířila tělem jako bující infekce. Všude se ozývala střelba a třeskot oceli, smrtonosné vytí a výkřiky hrůzy. „Sarah!“ zavolal Rafen. Zvedla pohled a spatřila, jak dubová závora na dveřích praskla po celé své délce. Rafen a tucet dalších mužů se proti dobyvačnému útoku zapírali zády, ale dveře se prohýbaly dovnitř. Šířily se jimi praskliny a dovnitř pronikaly chňapající ruce mlhy. Jeden z mužů byl vytažen zády napřed ven a jeho úpěnlivý křik náhle skončil, když zmizel v mlze. Další přišel o paži, když se natáhl, aby mu pomohl. Rafen se otočil a vrazil do mezery svou dýku. Ruce s drápy mu vytrhly neužitečnou zbraň ze sevření. Rozpadajícími se dveřmi se protlačilo vyjící tělo a zabořilo ruce Rafenovi do hrudi. Její první důstojník zařval bolestí, z obličeje mu vyprchala barva. Doklopýtala k němu, zbavena skoro všech sil. Její čepel prosekla přízračné paže a nestvůra s jekotem zmizela. Rafen přepadl na ni a společně se zhroutili zpátky do chrámové lodě. První důstojník lapal po dechu, tvářil se ale stejně nedbale jako ona. „Ne abys mi tady umřel, Rafene!“ zasípala. „Mě jen tak nějakej mrtvej nezabije,“ zabručel. „Ten parchant mi akorát vyrazil dech.“ Kdesi nahoře se rozbilo sklo. Nad hlavami se jim smyčky černé mlhy spojovaly do vířící masy cvakajících zubů, pařátů a hladových očí. Miss Fortune se pokusila zvednout na nohy, ale končetiny ji pálily vyčerpáním. Frustrovaně zaskřípala zuby. Zbývala sotva hrstka jejích společníků a lidé schovávající se v chrámu nebyli válečníci. Mrtví pronikali dovnitř. Miss Fortune se ohlédla po Illaoi. Kněžka byla obklopená vlastními lidmi, všichni pořád chodili kolem sochy a prováděli rituál s bušením pěstmi a plácáním dlaněmi. Nevypadalo to, že by to bylo k něčemu dobré. Podivná socha zůstávala nehybná a nemohoucí. A co čekala, že ožije a zažene mrtvé jako nějaký rachotící železný golem z Piltoveru? „Ať už děláte cokoliv, dělejte to rychleji!“ zavolala Miss Fortune. Část střechy se utrhla a bouře obklopující chrám ji odnesla. Sloup duchů vířil a snášel se dolů jako tornádo. Z neživého víru se vynořovaly přízraky a věci, které se vzpíraly pochopení, a vrhaly se na živé. Nakonec povolily i dveře a vybuchly směrem dovnitř, jejich dřevo seschlo a shnilo pod dotekem mrtvých. Chrám naplnil pronikavý jekot loveckého rohu. Miss Fortune si před jeho ohlušující ozvěnou zakryla uši dlaněmi. Do chrámu vjel Hecarim drtící muže, kteří podepírali dveře vlastními těly. Jejich duše byly přitaženy nahoru k plamenné glévě Stínu války a chladný oheň jejího ostří zalil chrám odporným světlem. Hecarimovi jeli v patách jeho mrtví rytíři a duchové, kteří už byli uvnitř chrámu, se stáhli před jeho strašlivou slávou. „Řekla jsem, že mrtví zde nejsou vítáni,“ zahřímala Illaoi. Miss Fortune vzhlédla a uviděla, že se kněžka tyčí nad ní, neústupná a majestátní. Její končetiny obklopovalo bledé světlo a třpytilo se i na kamenné desce, kterou držela v chvějících se rukách. Na krku jí vystupovaly žíly jako lana, čelisti měla sevřené úsilím. Po tvářích jí tekl pot. Ať už Illaoi dělala cokoliv, stálo ji to hodně sil. „Tyto smrtelné duše jsou moje,“ řekl Hecarim a Miss Fortune ucukla před železnými slabikami v jeho hlase. „Nejsou,“ odporovala Illaoi. „Toto je dům Nagakabouros, která klade mrtvým odpor.“ „Mrtví dostanou, co jim patří,“ řekl Hecarim a sklopil hrot glévy k Illaoinu srdci. Kněžka zavrtěla hlavou. „Dnes ne,“ řekla. „Dokud se můžu hýbat, tak ne.“ „Ty mě zastavit nedokážeš.“ „Mrtvý, a navíc ještě hluchý,“ usmála se Illaoi a světlo kolem ní nabíralo na síle. „Neříkala jsem, že to budu já, kdo tě zastaví.“ Miss Fortune se obrátila a uviděla, že se spirálovitá socha koupe v oslepující záři. Z jejího povrchu tryskalo bílé světlo a stíny před jeho dotykem prchaly. Miss Fortune si zakryla oči před světlem valícím se ven jako chapadla. Všude, kde se dotklo Černé mlhy, zahánělo opar a odhalovalo pokroucené duše uvnitř. Vinoucí se světlo táhlo mrtvé k sobě, očišťovalo je od zlověstné magie, která je už tak dávno odsoudila k prokletí nemrtvého stavu. Miss Fortune čekala, že uslyší křik, avšak osvobození mrtví místo toho plakali radostí, že se jejich duše mohou odebrat dál. Světlo se šířilo trhlinami ve zdech z chrámu, a když se jí dotklo, Miss Fortune vykřikla, protože mrtvolnou otupělost v jejím těle nahradil příval horka a života. Světlo Nagakabouros obklopilo Hecarima a Miss Fortune viděla, že má strach z představy, k jaké proměně by mohlo dojít u něj. Co by mohlo být tak strašného, že by bylo lepší zůstat prokletým? „Můžeš být volný, Hecarime,“ řekla Illaoi hlasem vypjatým až na pokraj výdrže tím, co rozpoutala. „Mohl bys jít dál, žít ve světle jako muž, kterým ses toužil stát, než tě jeho zármutek a bláhovost změnily.“ Hecarim zařval a máchl glévou Illaoi po krku. Miss Fortune ji zastavila vlastní čepelí v třeskuté záplavě jisker. Zavrtěla hlavou. „Kliď se z mého města,“ řekla. Hecarim se rozpřáhl k dalšímu seku, ale než jej mohl zasadit, světlo konečně proniklo jeho závojem temnoty. Zařval bolestí a ustoupil před spalujícím dotekem. Obrysy temného jezdce se zachvěly, jako dva stíny vrhané mihotavým světlem svíce na stejné plátno. Miss Fortune na okamžik zahlédla vysokého jezdce oděného ve stříbře a zlatě. Mladého muže, pohledného a hrdého, s tmavýma očima a budoucností plnou slávy před sebou. Co se mu přihodilo? Hecarim zařval a vyrazil cvalem z chrámu. Jeho mrtví rytíři a temnota šli s ním a ječící zástup otrhaných duchů následoval v jejich stopách. Světlo Nagakabouros se rozlilo po Bilgewateru jako nastávající úsvit. Nikdo z těch, co ho viděli, si nevzpomínali na krásnější pohled; bylo to jako první sluneční paprsky po bouři, první závan tepla po třeskuté zimě. Černá mlha, převalující se vír plný zděšených duchů, se před světlem stáhla. Mrtví se v záchvatu běsnění vrhali na sebe navzájem, někteří bojovali o návrat tam, odkud přišli, jiní aktivně usilovali o to, aby byli světlem osvobozeni. Když se Černá mlha stáhla přes oceán na prokletý ostrov, jenž byl jejím panstvím, zavládlo ticho. Nad východním obzorem začal skutečný úsvit a městem, jehož obyvatelé si hromadně oddechli, zavál očistný vítr. Strašidelnice skončily. Chrám naplnilo ticho. Naprostá absence zvuku byla v prudkém kontrastu s řáděním, které tu ještě před pár okamžiky panovalo. „A je po všem,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Až do příště,“ vydechla Illaoi vyčerpaně. „Hlad Černé mlhy pálí jako nemoc.“ „Co jsi to udělala?“ „Co jsem musela.“ „Ať už to bylo cokoliv, děkuji ti.“ Illaoi zavrtěla hlavou a vzala Miss Fortune mohutnou paží kolem ramen. „Poděkuj bohyni,“ řekla. „Přines jí oběť. Něco velkého.“ „Udělám to,“ slíbila Miss Fortune. „To bys měla. Můj bůh nemá rád prázdné sliby.“ Zastřená výhružka ji rozčílila a chviličku uvažovala o tom, že prožene kněžce hlavou kulku. Než se však mohla její ruka pohnout k pistolím, Illaoi se složila jako potrhaná košová plachta. Miss Fortune ji popadla, ale kněžka byla příliš těžká na to, aby ji udržela ve stoje sama. Obě se skácely na podlahu pokrytou mušlemi. „Rafene, pomoz mi ji zvednout,“ zavolala. Společně Illaoi opřeli o polámanou lavici, hekaje námahou při přesouvání jejího mohutného trupu. „Vousatá dáma povstala z moře...“ řekl Rafen. „Nebuď pořád takový hlupák,“ odsekla Illaoi. „Říkala jsem, že Nagakabouros nežije v moři.“ „A kde teda žije?“ zeptal se Rafen. „Na nebi?“ Illaoi zavrtěla hlavou a bouchla ho do hrudi u srdce. Rafen zamručel a zamrkal bolestí. „Najdeš ji tady.“ Illaoi se zakřenila nad svou nepřímou odpovědí a oči se jí zavřely. „Je mrtvá?“ zeptal se Rafen hladící si potlučený hrudník. Illaoi zvedla ruku a dala mu facku. Pak začala chrápat jako přístavní dělník s plicní snětí. Lucian seděl na okraji mostu a pozoroval město vynořující se z Černé mlhy. Bilgewater od prvního pohledu nesnášel, když se však jeho nesčetné střechy s hliněnými taškami koupaly v teplé jantarové záři slunečního světla, měl v sobě jistou krásu. Město se znovuzrodilo, jako pokaždé, když skončily Strašidelnice. Bylo to vhodné jméno pro tak strašlivé chvíle, neslo však v sobě jenom zlomek smutku pojícího se k jejich počátku. Byl tady vůbec někdo, kdo doopravdy chápal skutečnou tragédii Stínových ostrovů? A pokud snad ano, záleželo mu na tom? Když zaslechl blížící se kroky, obrátil se. „Odsud shora je docela hezké,“ řekla Miss Fortune. „Ale jenom odsud shora.“ „Ano, je to zmijí hnízdo, to bezpochyby,“ pokračovala Miss Fortune. „Žijí tady dobří lidé i špatní lidé, ale dělám všechno proto, aby těch špatných bylo o hodně méně.“ „Podle toho, co jsem slyšel já, tak jsi rozpoutala válku,“ řekl Lucian. „Někdo by mohl říct, že je to jako spálit dům, abys zabila krysu.“ Všiml si, že ji popadla zlost, ale rychle ji to zase přešlo. „Měla jsem za to, že to pak bude pro všechny lepší,“ řekla a posadila se na zábradlí, „ale jenom se to zhoršuje. Musím s tím něco udělat, dneškem počínaje.“ „To proto jsi vyrazila do Černé mlhy?“ Žena se nad tím na okamžik zamyslela. „Zpočátku možná ne,“ řekla. „Když jsem zabila Gangplanka, svěsila jsem z háku břitúhoře, a pokud ho nechytím a nepověsím zpátky, pokouše hodně dobrých lidí.“ „Břitúhoře?“ „Chci tím říct, že když jsem odstraňovala Krále pirátů, neměla jsem ponětí, co se stane, až bude po něm. Moc mi na tom nezáleželo,“ dodala. „Viděla jsem ale, co se tam dole děje, když to tam nemá nikdo pod kontrolou. Město si samo podřezává krk. Bilgewater potřebuje ve svém čele někoho silného. Není důvod, proč bych tím někým nemohla být já. Válka právě začíná a rychle se dá ukončit jedině tak, že ji vyhraji.“ Ticho mezi nimi se protahovalo. „Moje odpověď je ne.“ „Já se tě na nic neptala.“ „Ale chystáš se,“ řekl Lucian. „Chceš, abych zůstal a pomohl ti tu válku vyhrát, ale nemůžu. Tvůj boj není mým bojem.“ „Mohl by být,“ nesouhlasila Miss Fortune. „Platím dobře, mohl bys pozabíjet hodně špatných lidí. A zachránit hodně nevinných duší.“ „Existuje jenom jedna duše, kterou potřebuji zachránit,“ namítl Lucian. „A to se mi v Bilgewateru nepodaří.“ Miss Fortune přikývla a podala mu ruku. „V tom případě ti popřeji šťastnou cestu a dobrý lov,“ řekla, vstala a oprášila si kalhoty. „Doufám, že najdeš, co hledáš. Jenom pamatuj, že bys mohl kvůli pomstě ztratit sám sebe.“ Lucian se díval, jak kulhá zpátky k propadlým ruinám chrámu, ze kterého se začínali vynořovat přeživší mrkající v denním světle. Myslela si, že chápe, co ho pohání, ale neměla ani to nejmenší tušení. Pomsta? Nad tu byl povznesen. Jeho milovanou týral nesmrtelný přízrak, stvoření z pradávné doby, které chápalo utrpení lépe než kdokoliv jiný. Miss Fortune nerozuměla ani zlomku jeho bolesti. Vstal a zvedl pohled k moři. Oceán, smaragdově zelená plocha, byl teď klidný. Lidé už začali scházet do doků, opravovali lodě a znovu budovali své domovy. Bilgewater se nikdy nezastavoval, ani během následků Strašidelnic. Propátrával zrakem les pohupujících se stěžňů, hledal loď, která nebyla příliš poškozená. Třeba by se nějaký zoufalý kapitán nechal přesvědčit, aby ho odvezl tam, kam potřeboval jít. „Už jdu, světlo moje,“ řekl. „A osvobodím tě.“ Rybář bručel a dřel se u navijáku na zádi, kterým vytahoval z vody do svého člunu velkého chlápka. Lano bylo roztřepené a on se u kliky v chladném vzduchu potil. „U všech chlupů na její vousatý bradě, ty seš ale velkej parchant, to teda jo,“ řekl, zachytil velikánovu zbroj vylovovacím hákem a vytáhl ho na palubu. Ostražitým pohledem pátral po predátorech, nad hladinou i pod ní. Jakmile se Černá mlha stáhla za obzor, na moře vyplula celá hromada lodí. Voda byla plná spláchnuté kořisti, a pokud člověk nebyl dost rychlý, skončil s prázdnýma rukama. Rybář si všiml muže plovoucího na hladině jako první a musel už zahnat šest sběračů odpadků, kteří se k němu snažili dostat. Ať se propadne, jestli si nechá ukrást kořist od takové přístavní lůzy. Velký chlápek plul na něčem, co vypadalo jako zbytky gigantického krakenodraka. Jeho chapadla byla kašovitá a nafouklá odpornými plyny, což byl jediný důvod, proč se postava ve zbroji držela na hladině. Shodil svůj úlovek na palubu a uložil ho podél bortu, načež přejel jeho tělo hodnotícím pohledem. Těžký železný hauberk z kroužků a šupin, odřené holínky lemované kožešinou a, co bylo nejlepší, úžasná sekera zamotaná v řemíncích zbroje. „Ach ano, na tobě vydělám pár krakenů, krasavče,“ řekl a radostně se roztančil po palubě člunu. „Tutově pár krakenů!“ Obr vykašlal slanou mořskou vodu. „Jsem pořád naživu?“ zeptal se. Rybář přestal radostně křepčit a sklouzl rukou k dlouhému noži na opasku. Používal ho ke kuchání ryb. Proč by s ním nemohl podříznout něčí krk. Nebylo by to poprvé, co by nějaký sběrač odpadků někomu pomohl na cestě k Vousaté dámě, jen aby získal odměnu. Velký chlápek otevřel oči. „Ještě jednou se dotkni toho nože a rozsekám tě na víc kusů než toho zatraceného krakenodraka.“ ||center Kategorie:Události Kategorie:Příběh